degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Goodbye
In a small town lies Kaijo High School, but our story no longer takes place there. In the next city lies Hanabu University. It's an ordinary uni with ordinary students. 4 friends who used to form a part of their high school culture club are now navigating the next part of their lives and this is their story... Culture Shock III.'final episode.'Goodbye 'Lizzy: '''What happened? '''Kieran: '''We're all asking the same question? '''Lizzy: '''You're bleeding! ''Kieran has blood slowly pouring out of a stab wound 'Kieran: '''I'm not the only one ''Kieran points to another 'Katie: '''It's actually pretty cool '''Lizzy: '''This is a dream isn't it? '''Kieran: '''You could say that '''Lizzy: '''Then what? '''Kieran: '''The die has been cast. Reality is structuring itself, preparing for your return '''Lizzy: '''And what am I going to see? '''Katie: '''Who knows? Who knows what has been decided '''Lizzy: '''I'm sorry....both of you, so sorry you've been caught up in this '''Kieran: '''There's no need to apologise....we won't remember this conversation '''Katie: '''If we're on the other side to see you again that is... '''Kieran: '''Yeah '''Lizzy: '''I just wish I could keep you both. I never wanted to make that decision '''Katie: '''We know '''Kieran: '''It's almost time Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''You said it '''Kieran: '''Of course, no matter what, we're ok '''Katie: '''Good luck Lizzy '''Kieran: '''It's time to go '''Lizzy: '''Go? Go where? Hey come back? ''Kieran and Katie begin to fade away 'Lizzy: '''I'm not ready, I'm not- ''Lizzy wakes up in her bed. She looks over at her phone. It's Tuesday, 3:45am 'Lizzy: '''Wait.... ''Lizzy jumps out of bed, if she's right then this is the day one of them died, about 15 minutes before it happened. She looks over to see Katie isn't there 'Lizzy: '''Where is she? ''Lizzy runs off towards Yazzy and Tori's room Yazzy and Tori's Room 'Yazzy: '''Who's banging on the door at this hour? '''Tori: '''I don't know but if they don't stop I'm gonna flip '''Yazzy: '''Ok Lizzy '''Tori: '''Tch ''Yazzy opens the door 'Yazzy: '''Lizzy? What's going on? '''Lizzy: '''IT'S- TUESDAY- KIERAN- KATIE- STOP- WE HAVE TO- '''Tori: '''Use your words '''Lizzy: '''He's going to break in...that man. Then he's going to kill one of them, I have to stop him '''Tori: '''What are you on about? '''Yazzy: '''If you're referring to a break in, that was last week '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah a guy broke in last Tuesday morning, at this time funnily enough '''Lizzy: '''A week ago? '''Tori: '''Maybe you're having some sort of PTSD? '''Lizzy: '''Are you sure it was a week ago? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah of course, how could I it was when- ''Lizzy runs off. She's completely panicking. Who is it? Katie wasn't in her bed, maybe it was her? She breaks down Kieran's door without a second thought 'Lizzy: '''Kieran?! ''The room's empty 'Lizzy: '''KIERAN?! ''Lizzy collapses to the floor 'Lizzy: '''No, no...I've lost both of them NO FUCKING NO ''Lizzy passes out 10am 'Yazzy: '''What are you doing in here? '''Lizzy: '''Huh? What? '''Yazzy: '''I just came to grab a few things and here you are, you left the door wide open too '''Lizzy: '''What difference does it make, he's dead '''Yazzy: '''What could he have done to you now? '''Lizzy: '''Being dead '''Yazzy: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''Isn't it obvious? Look at this place? There's nothing here, I couldn't save either of them and now their both dead. My stupid inability to make a choice has led to me losing both of them '''Yazzy: '''What are you on about? He's in the hospital '''Lizzy: '''Who was I to think that--Huh? '''Yazzy: '''He's in the hospital '''Lizzy: '''How? '''Yazzy: '''You ran off before I had the chance to say....he was stabbed last week when the guy broke in. He came crashing into your room to help you and the idiot got himself stabbed. It didn't kill him but of course it was enough to hurt him and he's been recovering ever since. It was quite a miracle he survived '''Lizzy: '''He's not dead? '''Yazzy: '''Of course not! '''Lizzy: '''Wait....so that means ''A loud crash is heard 'Katie: '''THERE YOU ARE '''Lizzy: '''What are you doing here? '''Katie: '''I'm supposed to be asking that question '''Lizzy: '''Oh just call it confusion '''Katie: '''I am confusion '''Lizzy: '''So nobody's dead? '''Tori: '''Except for.....you know.....you're welcome by the way '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Tori: '''Nevermind '''Yazzy: '''Well obviously the attacker's dead '''Lizzy: '''He is? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, he stepped on a Riko figure and Katie lost it, she stabbed him '''Katie: '''The police said it was self-defence and it was...I was just defending the love of my life '''Lizzy: '''You know you and Kieran have a lot more in common than you think '''Katie: '''Why do we keep pairing that pervert up with everyone? '''Lizzy: '''Who knows? '''Katie: '''Basically though, the police weren't interested in charing me, they thought we were within our rights to do what we did '''Lizzy: '''But you and Kieran are ok? '''Tori: '''Have you been asleep for the last week? '''Lizzy: '''Feels like it ''Lizzy gets up to leave 'Yazzy: '''Where are you going? '''Lizzy: '''The hospital '''Yazzy: '''I'll come with you ''Hospital 'Lizzy: '''You should tell him you know, that's why you're here, I know it is ''Yazzy blushes 'Yazzy: '''W-What d-d-d-d-d-do you mean '''Lizzy: '''We haven't had a conversation- well we have but not in this reality, but I know your feelings, I can see it '''Yazzy: '''Yeah but...after.. '''Lizzy: '''She's dead, and has been for 3 years now, he needs to move on, we all do really. '''Yazzy: '''It doesn't feel right '''Lizzy: '''Look, I have something I need to say to him, something I need to do, you should do the same. I just want us all to move forward. 3 years we've been living the effects of....that. Sure we've had some fun times but it's not been right, I want my happy self back '''Yazzy: '''Controlling our future '''Lizzy: '''Yeah ''They enter Kieran's room 'Kieran: '''AH! '''Lizzy: '''What- '''Kieran: '''It's not what it looks like ''Kieran is hugging an Asuna pillow 'Kieran: '''Yazzy brought her for me and it gets lonely here '''Lizzy: '''You complete pervert '''Kieran: '''I make no excuses for this '''Lizzy: '''Really? Becuase right now you're so red you look like you're about to die from embarrassment '''Kieran: '''You only wish it was you ''Lizzy drops kicks Kieran and then punches him in the face 'Lizzy: '''Don't do you dare say that to me again '''Yazzy: '''Look at him, he's still red ''Kieran is now bruised but still embarrassed 'Kieran: '''STOP! '''Yazzy: '''Just like Mikorin '''Kieran: '....I'll accept that 'Lizzy: '''Yazzy, do you mind if I... '''Yazzy: '''Of course ''Yazzy exits 'Lizzy: '''I'm only saying this once, I'm glad you're ok '''Kieran: '''Me too, although being stuck here for another 3 weeks doesn't sound appealing '''Lizzy: '''Look...I'm not going to go into details about the last few days but I basically wanted to apologise for everything '''Kieran: '''You don't need to apologise '''Lizzy: '''I do, all those months ago, I made you cry like that '''Kieran: '''And I made you cry '''Lizzy: '''Stop right there, I made myself cry, you do not have the power to make me shed tears, mortal boy '''Kieran: '''Whatever, stuff happened that's all that counts '''Lizzy: '''Ummmm nothing happened that's the whole point '''Kieran: '''Well... '''Lizzy: '''NOTHING HAPPENED. '''Kieran: '''something happened '''Lizzy: '''YES YOU CRIED LIKE A LITTLE BABY '''Kieran: '''Ouch '''Lizzy: '''I will hurt you '''Kieran: '''Well I'm glad we're back to normal '''Lizzy: '''We will never be normal '''Kieran: '''Fancy a game of Mario Kart later? It's all plugged up '''Lizzy: '''Very well but be prepared to have your ass handed to you. I do not come second '''Kieran: '''I've heard that before ''Slap....Kieran has a red handprint embedded onto his cheek 'Lizzy: '''No euphamisms. Now, I think there's someone who wants to talk to you ''Yazzy comes in after Lizzy beckons her 'Lizzy: '''I'll leave you guys '''Kieran: '''Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah '''Kieran: '''Thank you '''Lizzy: '''I know ''Lizzy steps out of the room and watches through the door, she sees Yazzy stuttering over her words, Kieran going incredibly red, follwed by Yazzy doing the same, Kieran smiling, Yazzy smiling, Kieran trying to hide his nerves, blushing, typical awkwardness. Then she sees Yazzy lean in and BINGO they kiss. Lizzy jumps up and down in the corridor Across town 'Katie: '''You ok? '''Tori: '''Something wonderful has just happened '''Katie: '''Do you get the feeling we're being left out of the fun '''Tori: '''Eye ''Common Room 'Lizzy: '''Ah, I'm glad you're all ere '''Kieran: '''You literally dragged me here, I'm supposed to still be in hospital '''Lizzy: '''It would appear there was some resistance from someone who will remain unnamed ''Lizzy looks at Kieran, he backs down 'Yazzy: '''What are we doing here? Some of us were planning a date '''Kieran: '''Oh really? ''They both go red 'Lizzy: '''Oh no no no no no, I had enough of this in high school, no fluff here! I will hurt Kieran '''Kieran: '''WHY ME '''Lizzy: '''Because I can '''Tori: '''Can you hurry up? '''Katie: '''Some of us have wives to return to....Riko my baby, I'll be back soon '''Lizzy: '''Look, I'll just say that basically, it's been a strange few weeks but I hate you all and I wouldn't change it '''Kieran: '''That's....nice? '''Tori: '''Eye '''Katie: '''I think there was a compliment in there '''Lizzy: '''Just promise we that we'll all stay together after Uni, not that I want you all to or anything '''Tori: '''We're not going anywhere '''Katie: '''Obviously '''Yazzy: '''Where else would I go? '''Kieran: '''I get the feeling Lizzy that I'm stuck with you for life, whether I like it or not '''Lizzy: '''Damn straight ''Tori turns on the TV 'Lizzy: '''HEY! '''Tori: '''What...I thought you were finished '''Lizzy: '''I was just getting into it! '''Yazzy: '''Hey look at the TV?! '''Kieran: '''Isn't that.... '''Lizzy: '''It looks just like her '''Tori: '''Guess I need to hire another truck ''They all look at Tori 'Tori: '''I did y'all a favour '''Lizzy: '''I didn't say anything '''Kieran: '''Of course, it's never your fault '''Lizzy: '''Shut up bitch boy '''Kieran: '''Eeek ''And with that, they group returned to normal, as if nothing had happened! Lizzy did eventually reveal to the others the journey she had faced and the outcome. Yazzy and Kieran's relationship continued to grow. Katie began research into marrying an animated character and shared her findings with Lizzy. Tori continued to be a voice of reason for the group and chose to venture into an interesting career of Psychology. They came round full circle and moved forward with their lives, taking a hold of it and learning from an uneventful event Category:Blog posts